Airplanes, spacecraft and motorized boats all expel material away from themselves in order to travel forward. In the case of a boat, water is forced backward, and, in the case of an airplane, air is pushed backwards. This is also true of spacecraft and satellites that travel outside the atmosphere. A major problem is that a spacecraft can only carry a limited amount of fuel with which to accelerate and change direction. This invention addresses this problem. No material is expelled in the opposite direction of travel of the system. A source of power is required to operate the new propulsion system, but the new system does not violate Newton's Laws or the Conservation of Linear Momentum. It has been wrongly assumed that such a system could not be built without violating either of the above laws. Although the above laws cannot be violated, the proper conditions can be set up within the system to utilize these laws to accomplish the function of the invention: which is to move forward or backward in space, water, air or on the ground without expelling any matter to the outside environment other than heat. The system has been reduced to practice and functions as described infra and additionally, the system fits a mathematical model for this type of operation.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,242,072 Srogi January 06, 1981 4,614,319 Drexler September 30, 1986 3,868,072 Fogarty February 25, 1975 3,530,617 Halvorson, et al September 29, 1970 3,604,868 Engelberger April 7, 1970 3,322,374 King, Jr. May 30, 1967 3,266,233 Farrall August 16, 1966 2,886,976 Dean May 19, 1959 ______________________________________